


Images Mentales

by Cybelia



Category: Dracula: l'amour plus fort que la mort - Ouali
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPS "Dracula l'Amour Plus Fort que la Mort" : Julien va tomber sur un texte qui va provoquer de drôle d'images mentales dans son esprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Images Mentales

**Author's Note:**

> Fic écrite le 24/05/2012. En lien avec ma fic "Tu m'appartiens".

**Images mentales**

 

_5 mai 2012_

 

Seulement deux représentations avaient été prévues à Amnéville cette semaine-là. De ce fait, la troupe était arrivée le vendredi après-midi par avion de façon à avoir le temps de faire les balances le samedi matin.

 

Après avoir posé ses affaires, s'être douché et changé, Julien décida de consulter ses mails. Malheureusement pour lui, le wi-fi ne fonctionnait pas dans sa chambre. Après avoir interrogé la réception par téléphone, il prit son ordinateur portable sous le bras et descendit s'installer dans l'un des salons du rez-de-chaussée qui avait été réservé pour la troupe. La pièce était déserte lorsqu'il y arriva. Il s'installa sur l'un des sofas, puis alluma son ordinateur. La connexion se fit immédiatement. Après avoir lu ses mails et fait un tour sur Facebook, il alla surfer sur quelques sites consacrés au spectacle. Il aimait lire les commentaires des fans sur leurs différentes représentations. En général, les critiques étaient laconiques et un peu trop enthousiastes, mais, parfois, certaines personnes donnaient des avis constructifs qui l'aidaient à améliorer son interprétation scénique.

Alors qu'il se promenait sur un site qu'il appréciait particulièrement, un bip lui indiqua qu'il venait de recevoir un nouveau mail. L'expéditeur, draculajonathanfan, lui était inconnu. L'objet était «  _une réécriture de la première nuit de Jonathan Harker chez Dracula_ ». Intrigué, Julien ouvrit le mail et se mit à en lire le contenu qui s'avéra être une fiction utilisant les personnages du spectacle.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que le texte sous ses yeux avait un caractère très particulier.

_Une vague de désir enflamma tout à coup les reins de Jonathan. Seul son pantalon de pyjama faisait encore obstacle au contact total de leurs corps. À travers le fin tissu, il ne pouvait ignorer la virilité de celui qui allait devenir son amant._

Julien s'arrêta quelques instants, se demandant s'il devait continuer à lire. Mais la curiosité fut plus forte que la gêne et il se replongea dans le texte.

_La bouche de Dracula, partie à la découverte de sa nuque et de son dos, avait repris sa place dans le creux de son cou. Jonathan sentit la langue de son amant caresser légèrement son épiderme avant d'être remplacée par des dents aiguisées. Les canines percèrent sa peau au moment même où la virilité du Comte envahissait son intimité inviolée. Le jeune anglais fut parcouru par un frisson de pur désir alors que sa bouche laissait échapper un gémissement rauque. Il pouvait presque sentir son sang quitter ses veines pour s'écouler dans la gorge de son amant._

Julien se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son jean, son esprit envahi par des images mentales très détaillées. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil aux trois danseurs qui venaient de s'installer à l'autre bout du salon, mais ceux-ci ne s'occupaient pas de lui. Il se replongea alors dans sa lecture, voulant savoir comment ça se terminait.

_Le lendemain matin, Jonathan se réveilla seul, dans son lit, vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama et de sa robe de chambre. Il tenta de se persuader que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve à la fois étrange, effrayant et délicieusement décadent. C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par le miroir. Intrigué, il se leva et se planta devant la glace où un message avait été inscrit en lettres de sang :_

_« Tu m'appartiens »._

_Et Jonathan sut que c'était vrai. À partir de cet instant, sa vie, son corps et son âme appartenaient à une seule personne : le Comte Dracula._

Au moment où les yeux de Julien lisaient le mot « fin », une voix retentit derrière lui :

— Wouah, c'est plutôt chaud ce truc !

Le jeune bordelais sursauta violemment et referma son ordinateur d'un coup sec. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les joues brûlantes, il tourna la tête vers Anaïs qui lui adressa un sourire amusé. Mortifié, il serra un peu plus l'appareil sur son ventre, dissimulant ainsi la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, puis il se leva et fonça vers la sortie. Au moment où il allait quitter le salon, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Golan. Le danseur lui adressa un regard inquiet :

— Tu vas bien, Julien ? Tu es tout rouge.

— Oui... je... ça va, bredouilla le chanteur avant de s'enfuir.

N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur, il grimpa les quatre étages à pieds. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il posa son ordinateur sur le lit et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, perturbé par sa lecture et par les images mentales qui n'arrêtaient pas de traverser son esprit.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit en soupirant profondément. L'excitation était passée, mais pas la gêne. Il sursauta lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte. Ne voulant voir personne, il décida de ne pas répondre.

— Je sais que tu es là, lança la voix d'Anaïs à travers le battant.

Connaissant l'obstination de son amie, Julien sut qu'elle ne partirait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu d'explication à son attitude. Levant les yeux au ciel, il alla ouvrir, puis retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Anaïs prit une chaise pour venir s'installer en face de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ju' ?

Le chanteur baissa les yeux sur ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Son amie posa une main sur son bras et souffla :

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... Je serai muette comme une tombe.

— Je sais... mais c'est délicat...

— Ça concerne Golan ?

Surpris, Julien leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

— Comment...

— Je dois t'avouer que tu n'es pas très discret, mon cher. Les regards que tu lui lances à certains moments sont plus qu'explicites.

Le chanteur bondit et se remit à marcher de long en large dans la chambre, ayant le plus grand mal à réfléchir. Soudain, il s'arrêta en face de son amie et demanda :

— Tu crois qu'il a compris ?

— Qui, Golan ? Non, je suis sûre que non. Tu le connais, il est toujours dans sa bulle.

— Oui, c'est vrai, souffla Julien avec un soupir de soulagement.

Il se rassit au moment où Anaïs demandait :

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ?

— J'ai déjà vécu une telle situation, il y a quelques années. Je pensais que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Alors j'ai tout avoué à celui qui me faisait craquer. Il m'a rejeté... totalement. Ce soir-là, j'ai perdu un ami... Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

— Mais lorsque la tournée sera terminée, tu risques de ne plus le revoir.

— J'en suis conscient. Peut-être que je lui avouerai tout le dernier jour... je ne sais pas... j'aviserai en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, je préfère me contenter de son amitié.

— Je comprends, souffla Anaïs avec un léger sourire. Si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là.

— Merci.

La jeune femme jeta un bref coup d’œil à sa montre.

— Lola a déniché un restaurant sympa près d'ici. On doit tous s'y retrouver à 20 heures.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de venir... Je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à croiser son regard après ce que j'ai lu tout à l'heure.

— Ok. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, envoie-moi un SMS, je te donnerai l'adresse du restau.

Anaïs se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, elle se tourna vers son ami et lui adressa d'un air amusé :

— Au fait, tu peux me faire suivre le mail de tout à l'heure ? J'aimerais bien lire le début...

Julien lui envoya un oreiller qui s'abattit sur le battant déjà refermé. Il s'allongea les mains sous la tête en soupirant. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait les images mentales provenant du texte qu'il avait lu. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, il attrapa son mp3, enfila un blouson et quitta sa chambre. Il avait besoin de s'aérer, de marcher un peu pour se changer les idées. Il fit un grand tour dans le quartier de l'hôtel. Il s'arrêta dans un snack s'acheter un sandwich qu'il mangea tout en marchant. L'air frais lui fit du bien, même si ses pensées continuaient à le tourmenter. Il finit par rentrer à l'hôtel lorsque la nuit commença à tomber. Il alla directement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Florent. Celui-ci n'était pas encore rentré, ce qui soulagea Julien qui n'aurait pas à expliquer son absence au restaurant. Il se doucha, enfila son pyjama et se coucha. Les images mentales lui revinrent, mais moins précises et il finit par s'endormir profondément.

 

***

 

Le lendemain matin, toute la troupe était attendue au plus tard à 10h au Galaxy pour les balances. Encore perturbé par sa lecture de la veille, Julien décida de partir le dernier, évitant ainsi de croiser Golan qui avait l'habitude d'arriver à la salle dans les premiers. Il se retrouva donc dans la dernière voiture avec Grégory et deux danseurs. Alors que le véhicule démarrait, l'interprète de Sorci interrogea son ami :

— Ça va mieux ?

Perplexe, Julien souffla :

— Euh oui.

— Anaïs nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien hier soir et que c'était pour ça que tu n'étais pas venu au restau.

— Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai dû chopper un petit coup de froid. Mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est passé.

— Tant mieux.

La voiture arriva au Galaxy. Quelques fans attendaient les artistes qui se firent un plaisir de signer des autographes et de poser pour des photos. Quand il arriva devant sa loge, Julien fut surpris de voir que seul son nom et celui de Golan apparaissaient sur la porte. Il se tourna vers Grégory, qui partageait habituellement la pièce avec eux. Avant que Julien ait pu l'interroger, son ami expliqua :

— Il paraît que les loges sont trop petites pour y être à trois, mais qu'elles sont plus nombreuses. Donc, du coup, ils m'ont mis à côté avec Florent.

Julien ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air ravi de son ami. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'ange et le vampire sortaient ensemble depuis le début de la tournée, même s'ils n'en avaient parlé à personne et ne s'affichaient jamais devant les autres. Leur attitude l'un envers l'autre était assez parlante pour que tout le monde ait compris ce qui se passait entre eux.

Penser à ses amis ramena Julien à ses propres problèmes. Il prit une profonde inspiration, prêt à affronter le regard troublant de Golan. Il poussa la porte et se trouva face à une pièce vide. Soulagé de ce sursis, il alla poser sa guitare et s'assit face au miroir. Le reflet de son regard clair ramena à son esprit les images mentales de la veille. Il vit ses joues rosir et détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Il soupira, puis décida de rejoindre la scène où il devait sûrement être attendu pour les balances.

 

Julien arriva au moment où Anaïs répétait « 1, 2, 3. ». Il descendit dans la salle et s'installa au premier rang, à côté de Lola et Aymeric qui écoutaient leur collègue quasi-religieusement. Lorsque la rousse eut terminé sa balance, Julien fut appelé sur scène. Il chanta un passage de « Elles », puis de « Encore ». Alors qu'il se préparait à attaquer « Elle est mon âme », il vit Golan monter sur scène et s'approcher. Le danseur lui sourit :

— Ça te gêne si je répète des passages de la choré pendant que tu chantes ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Julien en évitant de croiser son regard.

La musique démarra et le chanteur se lança, fixant obstinément la salle devant lui. Même s'il ne le voyait pas directement, il pouvait apercevoir du coin de l’œil Golan se mouvoir avec grâce. Finalement, l'attrait du danseur fut plus fort que sa gêne et il se tourna afin de pouvoir l'observer, tout en continuant à chanter. L'interprétation du titre prit alors une toute autre dimension. Il ne chantait plus l'amour de Jonathan pour Mina, mais celui de Julien pour Golan. Même si les paroles s'adressaient à une femme, il avait l'impression qu'elles avaient été écrites pour eux. Ce qui vibrait en lui était si intense qu'il en oublia tout ce qui n'était pas le corps souple du danseur qui ondulait sensuellement sous ses yeux.

La musique finit par s'arrêter et Julien eut l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve. Ils interprétaient rarement un titre en entier lors des balances, pourtant, la régie ne l'avait pas interrompu. Il remarqua alors que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Golan et lui, que ça soit dans la salle, sur la scène ou en coulisses. Refusant de croiser le regard du danseur, Julien s'enfuit jusqu'à leur loge. À peine y était-il arrivé qu'il entendit la porte se rouvrit derrière lui.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? demanda Golan, son bel accent teinté d'inquiétude.

— Rien, répondit son ami sans se retourner.

— Alors pourquoi tu m'évites depuis hier ?

Julien ne voulait pas mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire la vérité. Alors qu'il cherchait comment s'en sortir, la main de Golan se posa sur son épaule et l'obligea à faire volte-face.

— Tu es mon ami. Si je t'ai fait du mal, dis-le moi.

Les yeux du danseur étaient assombris par la tristesse. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait sur le front et Julien ne put résister. Il la replaça, ses doigts s'attardant sur la joue de l'autre homme, la caressant avec tendresse. À cet instant, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face et continuer à faire comme s'il ne souffrait pas à chaque seconde de cette situation.

— Je vais tout te dire, même si ça risque de tuer notre amitié.

Avant que Golan ait ouvert la bouche, Julien se lança :

— Je suis ton ami, c'est vrai... mais je rêve d'être plus que ça... beaucoup plus... Ce que je ressens pour toi...

Il soupira et ferma les yeux un moment pour chasser les larmes qu'il sentait monter. Sans rouvrir les paupières, il avoua :

— Je t'aime.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il sentit des lèvres se poser doucement sur les siennes. Un frisson de désir le traversa lorsque Golan colla son corps souple contre le sien. D'abord sage, le baiser se fit très vite plus passionné au moment où leurs langues se rencontraient pour la première fois. Ils furent obligés de se séparer par manque d'air. Julien n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un beau rêve.

— Regarde-moi, souffla la voix sensuelle de Golan.

Le chanteur obéit. Les yeux sombres bordés de noirs étaient fixés sur lui et un sourire déformait les lèvres du danseur. Il prit les mains de son ami dans les siennes et le conduisit jusqu'au sofa proche où ils s'assirent côte à côte. Golan pencha légèrement la tête avant de lancer :

— Je suppose que tu avais aussi peur que moi.

— Oui. Je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié. Je n'aurais jamais cru que toi aussi...

— Je t'aime, Julien. Depuis des mois...

— Alors nous avons du temps à rattraper, sourit le chanteur avant de se pencher pour embrasser à nouveau celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

 

Derrière la porte de la loge, Anaïs sourit. Si elle avait su que sa fanfiction aurait un tel effet, elle l'aurait envoyé à Julien bien plus tôt. Fière du résultat, elle rejoignit sa propre loge en cherchant qui seraient les prochains bénéficiaires de ses talents d'entremetteuse.

 

Fin.


End file.
